Percutaneous transluminal devices have been successfully used in treating thrombotic or atherosclerotic lesions in blood vessels. These devices include those for directional atherectomy and coronary angioplasty with or without stent deployment. In addition to being used in angioplasty, stenting, and/or atherectomy in the tubular conduits (e.g., blood vessels), percutaneous transluminal devices have also been used in treating other vascular lesions associated with, for example, carotid artery stenosis, arterial occlusive disease (especially the aorta, the iliac artery, and the femoral artery), renal artery stenosis caused by atherosclerosis or fibromuscular disease, superior vena cava syndrome, and occlusive iliac vein thrombosis resistant to thrombolysis.
One complication common to use of percutaneous transluminal devices is the dislodgment of embolic particles that occur during the treatment of the lesion in the blood vessel. This dislodgement of embolic particles has the potential of occluding downstream vessels leading to ischemic (e.g., stroke) or infarct event occurring in the organ having the occluded vessel(s). These embolic particles include calcium, intimal debris, atheromatous plaque, and/or thrombi.
Presently, there is a need in the art to address dislodged embolic particles that occur during percutaneous transluminal procedures. While a variety of approaches have been suggested and/or attempted, the need for a percutaneous transluminal device to address the problem of dislodged embolic particles during the treatment of lesions in blood vessels still exists.